Stupidité
by Tristana-Gray
Summary: Suite à un jeu stupide Naruto doit embrasser Sasuke... SUNU [OS]


**Stupidité**

-Maieuh ! NAN !

-Et si ! T'as voulu jouer alors t'assumes !

Quelle idée stupide il avait eu ! Naruto Uzumaki, le plus grand des ninjas futur Hokage, allait devoir embrasser Sasuke Uchiha, son rival, à cause d'un stupide jeu d'action ou vérité.

-NAN !

Les filles ne lui laissèrent pas le choix. Même Sakura avait décidé de s'y mettre, depuis que Naruto avait découvert qu'elle sortait avec Temari, elle l'asticotait.

-Faites chier !

-Est-ce que le grand Naruto aurait peur de Sasuke ?

Même Hinata s'y mettait ! Grrr, pourtant elle était censée l'aimer, non ? Oui, mais il y avait Kiba. Ces deux-là s'entendaient parfaitement, pourtant on ne pouvait pas trouver deux personnes plus opposées.

-MOI ? PEUR ? C'EST CE QU'ON VA VOIR !

Il venait de se faire prendre au piège sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se leva et envoya Shikamaru chercher Sasuke et lui donner rendez-vous au misô. Une demi-heure plus tard Sasuke rejoint Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il impassible.

Naruto inspira un grand coup et décida que s'il devait mourir au moins il aurait pu embrasser son ange brun. Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas surpris à observer Sasuke pendant son sommeil. Il était si beau. Naruto soupira puis dit :

-Excuse-moi c'est un jeu stupide.

Avant que Sasuke n'ait pu répondre, Naruto l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et l'embrassa. Sasuke, surpris tout d'abord, répondit à ce baiser. Naruto se détacha, il savait que les filles observait cachés derrière le marchand de journaux, face au misô. Il chuchota à Sasuke.

-Fais comme-ci on se haïssait et rendez-vous ce soir ici.

Sasuke hocha imperceptiblement la tête et dit :

-Mais ça va pas ? Qu'Est-ce qui te prend ? Tu veux te battre ?

-Nan, nan, c'était un pari, bon… J'dois y aller à plus !

Naruto partit en courant espérant que leur petite mise en scène passerait pour vraie. Il rejoint le groupe de filles. Kiba était là, il se roulait par terre. Mort de rire.

-C'est mon tour… Sourit sadiquement Naruto.

Il fit tourner la bouteille. Celle-ci s'arrêta sur Hinata. Il sourit.

-Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Aimes-tu Kiba ?

Hinata et Kiba passèrent au rouge pivoine. Kiba lui jeta un regard voulant dire « tu me le paieras », puis Hinata répondit :

-Oui. A moi !

Le jeu s'enchaîna ainsi. Enfin ils décidèrent d'arrêter, et partirent se coucher. Naruto se prépara puis descendit la rue qui menait au misô. Sasuke était là. Naruto lui prit la main et le conduisit jusque chez lui. Ils entrèrent.

-Naruto…

-Shht…

Sasuke le regardait tendrement, presque douloureusement. Naruto s'avança, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment. Naruto enleva le tee-shirt de Sasuke, observant le torse pâle, le sceau d'Orochimaru, toujours présent. Il laissa Sasuke lui enlever sa veste, puis son maillot. Sasuke observa le sceau de la mort autour de son nombril. Il était comme fasciné. Naruto embrassa la clavicule de celui qu'il aimait, tout en déboutonnant son pantalon, le collant un peu plus à la porte d'entrée. Sasuke pencha la tête en arrière. Il se retrouva en boxer noir. Naruto sourit,observant les jambes fuselées de son compagnon. Sasuke sourit, il défit le pantalon de Naruto et ils se retrouvèrent à égalité. Naruto en boxer blanc. Sasuke embrassa Naruto avec une tendresse déconcertante, lui enleva son bandeau, laissant Naruto défaire le sien. Naruto le souleva avec une facilité qui l'étonna, il le conduisit jusqu'au canapé, om il le déposa doucement. Naruto s'allongea sur lui. Ils finirent de se déshabiller et se retrouvèrent totalement nus. Naruto embrassa Sasuke, Sasuke embrassa Naruto. Ils firent l'amour cette même nuit, celle qui scella leur union. Ils recommencèrent changeant de pièce pour se retrouver dans la chambre. Enfin, ils s'endormirent, heureux, l'un contre l'autre, ne pensant pas aux épreuves qui les attendaient, ils n'avaient que seize ans après tout.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par des coups frappés à la porte accompagnés de cris. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à volée et c'est une Sakura rouge pivoine qui les découvrit.

-Mah, je t'avais dit de ne pas entrer Sakura.

Maître Kakashi aussi était là.

-Désolé, les garçons mais nous avons une mission aujourd'hui.

Ils se regardèrent tous et éclatèrent de rire. Sakura les prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis si contente pour vous.

Ils sourirent et lui rendirent son étreinte. Cette journée s'annonçait mouvementée. Mas la vie était belle.

FIN


End file.
